


Riddler's Redemption

by CrimsonWords



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWords/pseuds/CrimsonWords
Summary: Edward is no longer himself anymore. He was erased from memory the moment he was rescued from his frozen prison. While Edward Nygma and his dark persona Riddler are buried deep inside the mind of a new persona name Aldrig Encore. Penguin gathers the help of other villains to bring Edward and Riddler back. However, if they were to be brought back from their slumber, what will happen to their new persona, Aldrig?





	1. Introduction

Edward Nygma went through a lot of shit recently. Which means, Oswald, his most trusthworthy friend, and his only friend who won't run away from the crazy bastard, killed his beloved girlfriend, Isabella. Once Edward found out it was Oswald who killed his girlfriend. Of course, Edward had to do the most sensible thing to do.... REVENGE!!!

... Well, apparently the whole revenge thing didn't work out because Edward has fallen into a deep depression. Instead of drinking the pain away he thought the best thing to do was hallucinate Oswald. Well everyone has their own ways to grieve. His was just a bit peculiar. 

Oswald didn't die from Edward's bullet nor from the icy cold waters of the river. He was saved by Ivy Pepper, the girl who's really obsessed with plants. Oswald found her strange but after she helped them get out of a bad situation he changed his attitude. Now they helped each other to gather an army of monsters. Even though that army only had two monsters. But now he's got to get revenge.

Long story short, things didn't end up smoothly for the both of them. Ed was frozen for 6 months then got unfrozen. He escaped from the crazy fan chick, ended up in the narrows. Fallen in love with Dr. Lee but they ended up killing each other, and now he's finally revived by Dr. Hugo Strange.

He awakens inside an all-white room and strapped down onto a bed. Hugo Strange enters the room with a syringe filled with a red liquid drug. Edward struggles as he starts to cry and beg, "NO NO NO! PLEASE!!! NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!! PLEASE FATHER IT BURNS!!!"

Hugo Strange ignores his pleas and proceeds to inject the red drug into Edward's arm as Edward screams in agony. Hugo smiles as he petted Edward's hair and said, "You'll learn to bear with it my son. Until you are strong enough to lead my army. You'll be injecting your medicine on your own without me forcing you. Get some rest now, son."

When Hugo was about to leave Edward asked him, "Father?... What was my name again?"

Hugo smiles as he was happy to see that his medicine is progressing. Hugo said, "Your name is Aldrig Encore. Don't forget it now. Goodnight." Hugo leaves the room and closes the door.

Edward's eyes felt heavy as he fallen asleep while his veins felt like lava flowing into them.


	2. Aldrig Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer the Edward Nygma that the GCPD once knew. Under their supervision, he is known as Lieutenant Aldrig Encore in the Strike Force.

Aldrig was asleep at his desk until Harvey Bullock drops a huge dictionary on top of it to scare him awake. Aldrig looked at him wide-eyed as Harvey Said to him, "Wake up, slacker. It's time for another villain hunt down."

Aldrig sighs as he rubs his face and asked, "Who is it that we're hunting down?"

"Scarecrow," said Jim Gordon as he tosses Aldrig his medication that he needs to take. Aldrig takes the cap off the syringe and rolls up his sleeve to inject himself. Aldrig smiles and said, "Well it's been a while since I've seen Jon. It'll be nice to fight him again." He rolls down his sleeve as he puts on his Gray coat and grabs his black and white cane. The three of them took a ride in Harvey's car to do a little bit of investigating.

"So where to, Aldrig?" Asked Harvey.

"Jon does not usually ask for help from other people to hide him when he escapes Arkham," said Aldrig, "He won't be going home because that's too obvious. As usual, he'll start off by hiding in a place that's abandoned."

"So do you think he'll go to the Narrows?" asked Jim.

"No, too crowded. However, he'll be hiding in a place that's outside of the Narrows. After all, his mission is to test his fear toxins on his victims."

"Outside of the Narrows, huh?" said Harvey, "Where outside of the Narrows?"

"Go to 1800 Velen Dr. I know a place where he could hide."

"Alright, if he's not there though, you owe me gas money."

...

They arrived at the abandoned apartment building that Aldrig has recorded in his book. With Harvey and Jim having their guns out to be prepared for any of Scarecrow's attacks while Aldrig only has his cane to protect himself. As they separate to explore, Scarecrow was hiding inside a room where Aldrig has walked right pass by. Scarecrow grips his scythe as he quietly comes out of the room to follow Aldrig behind. He then took the opportunity to strike as Aldrig blocks the blade of the scythe with his cane. Aldrig smiles at him as he said, "How lovely to see you again Jon."

Scarecrow growls at him as he said, "There is no Jon! Only SCARECROW!" He attacks Aldrig repeatedly, but because of the tight space, he couldn't swing the scythe as much as he would like to. His only best chance is to keep on making Aldrig walk back until he can push him out of the window.

"Do you think I don't know what you're doing?" asked Aldrig as he twists the knob on his cane as it shoots a spike out and it pierces Scarecrow's left shoulder. Scarecrow grunts and groans in pain as Aldrig quickly grabbed his head and slams it against the ground. Aldrig chuckles as he grabs the spike and twists it causing more pain to Scarecrow. Scarecrow lift his left hand to spray him with his fear toxin but nothing came out of his glove. "The hell?!" Said Scarecrow, "What happened to my glove?!"

"My sleight of hand skills are becoming quite handy these days," said Aldrig, "Especially for this line of work."

"You bas- AHH!" 

Aldrig twists the spike again as Scarecrow tried to punch him but Aldrig caught his fist. Before Aldrig could call out for Jim and Harvey to come over, he heard the sound of a whip cracking as it wrapped around his neck and it pulled him off Scarecrow. Aldrig coughs as he looks up and was surprised to see Selina Kyle. "COUGH COUGH, Selina?! What are you doing here?!"

Scarecrow pulls the spike out of his shoulder to use it to stab Aldrig, but Selina stops him by grabbing his wrist. Selina said to Scarecrow, "Leave him. I'm here to get you out of here."

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm not helping you escape out of the good kindness of my heart."

Scarecrow looked at her realizing that Selina wouldn't help him for no reason. "This better be good then," He said as he drops the spike and Selina knocks Aldrig out with one swift kick. When Aldrig woke up it was Jim and Harvey kneeling next to him as they check him for any injuries. Jim asked Aldrig, "What happened?"

"Selina Kyle," said Aldrig, "Selina was here and she helped Scarecrow escaped."


	3. Una Énigme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Énigme Is Aldrig's lover who he met at a bookstore a few months ago.Despite all the danger happening in No Man's Land. She stays with him to be by his side.

After filing out his report about today's hunt down of the Scarecrow, Aldrig headed his way back to his apartment to see him beloved Una. She was sitting down on the couch drawing in her sketch pad while listening to Smashing Pumpkins on her phone. He smiles as he walks over to her quietly and wraps his arms around her. She takes off her headphones and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I missed you," said Una.

"So did I, my love," said Aldrig, "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking about making some italian spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ooo, yummy. Whatcha drawing this time?"

He takes a look at her sketch pad as he sees that it's a drawing of him but much different. In the drawing he's wearing a suit with a bowler hat and gloves. His entire hair was colored in by the dark lead of the pencil instead of having his usual hairstyle that's partially white on the left side of his bangs. 

"Remember when you told me about your dream last night?" Asked Una, "When you dreampt about being a villain and you had a little quirk about saying riddles to everybody?"

"Yes I remember," he answered.

"Well I was inspired to draw this persona of yours. What did you called him again?"

"Um... I don't... Remember... How come his hair is a bit different from mine?"

"Well I kind of pictured him not having that starburst in your hair."

As Aldrig took a closer look at the drawing, something about it was very unsettling. Like if something was poking the back of his mind with a needle trying to make him remember the dream but nothing came up. When Una closes the sketch pad it snap him back to reality as she said, "I'm going to start dinner now. You go on and rest, my love." She kisses him as she gets up and goes to the kitchen to start dinner. 

Aldrig goes to the bedroom to get changed out of his uniform and dress into his regular clothes to feel much more comfortable. By the time dinner was ready he goes to the dining room to join her to eat italian spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of dark red wine. Una smiles at him as she was happy that he finished the whole plate. "My goodness I didn't think you were that hungry," She said.

"Well this job of mine makes sure I burn all the calories to help me eat your delicious meals. Thank you, my love, this really hit the spot."

"You're welcome, honey. Oh and by the way, your father called. He said that he's going to drop by tomorrow and give you another set of your medication for next month."

"Sigh, I see."

Una noticed that Aldrig looked disappointed as she asked him, "Is there's something the matter, my love?"

"It's just that... Sigh, that's the only time I ever see him. I know the medication he gives me is important because it helps my heart condition, but... It feels like I don't have much of a good relationship with him. When I see you spending time with your father, there's a real father and daughter relationship there."

"And you wish you had that kind of relationship with you father, huh?... Well Aldrig,... I kind of been wanting to ask you about that. You said you were adopted by him when you were 7 years old right?"

"Yes."

"And during all that time you don't ever remember once about him being fatherly like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, has he ever tried playing games with you? Read you a bedtime story, or taking you to go see the movies?"

"...I uh... I don't remember."

"Maybe you should look into a different medication to take for your heart condition? The ones that your father is giving you, I think they're making you lose your memories."

"I don't think my father would be that careless to make a medication for my heart that would only make me forget."

"I know it's a bit of a stretch to assume that, but maybe consider to not take e it for a day or two? Then maybe, if it happens, your memories about your childhood could resurface."

Aldrig gave it some thought then finally agreed as he said, "Alright, I won't take it for one day tomorrow. If some of my memories do return then I'll set up a appointment to talk to my father about it."

The thought about his father being careless making his medication does seem kind of a stretch, but he needs to know if that is what's causing him to lose his memories about his childhood past.


End file.
